Suzuki Cultus Pikes Peak Version
|engine = 2 x Purpose-Built twin-turbo 1.6L L4 |power = 788 BHP (798 PS) |torque = 665.4 lb-ft (92.0 kg·m) |displacement = 1590x2 cc |length = 4180 mm |width = 1750 mm |height = 1550 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = 2.6 s |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Suzuki Cultus Pikes Peak Version is a rally car produced by Suzuki. As the name would suggest, this car is a Pikes Peak Hill Climb variant of the Suzuki Cultus (also known as Suzuki Swift and Baleno in export markets). It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. In-game description This description is taken from the NTSC version of Gran Turismo 2: This Cultus was entered in the Pikes Peak Auto Hill Climb, a motor sports event held every spring on the Pikes Peak Highway, located outside of Colorado Springs, in the U.S. Based on the Cultus GT-i, this car may resemble an ordinary Cultus on the outside, but on the inside it is a true racing machine with a highly complex structure. But of course it has to be to compete in the grueling Pikes Peak Auto Hill Climb, a 12.5-mile race that takes cars through 156 turns as they climb from an altitude of 9,200 feet to a finish-line altitude of 14,000 feet. The most unique feature of this customized Cultus is its extremely rare twin-engine layout. This unlimited class machine has a tube-frame chassis with its engines located in the front and rear. Each 1.6-liter in-line 4-cylinder DOHC turbo engine delivers a maximum output of 394 BHP, a combined total of almost 800 BHP. The 334 lb-ftWhile this would make the torque figure 668 lb-ft, the actual torque produced is 92 kgf·m, or 665.4 lb-ft of torque for each is immense. Controlling these twin engines is an electronic control system that also features a center differential with electromagnetic clutch (EMCD). Both the front and rear wheels are equipped with double-wishbone suspension and electronically controlled dampers. These already-amazing specs are even more incredible because of the extremely light body, which weighs in at only 1,920 lbs thanks to the FRPAcronym of 'F'iber-'R'''einforced '''P'lastic. Miswritten as "RFP" in the game and carbon that comprise the cowl, roof, doors and other parts. This machine is driven by Nobuhiro Tajima, a.k.a. "The Monster". Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased in the special section of the Suzuki dealership for 2,000,000 Credits. Trivia *Although it only appeared in Gran Turismo 2, this car is popular amongst the Gran Turismo players. For its performance, this car, along with the Suzuki Escudo Pikes Peak Version, is considered one of the fastest cars available in Gran Turismo 2. *The Cultus and Escudo Pikes Peak cars in GT2 use a special type of dirt tyre that no other cars receive. Pictures File:X2curl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Suzuki Rally Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s rally cars Category:Hatchbacks Category:Pikes Peak Hill Climb Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars under 4200 mm